A Lover's Quarrel
by BonsaiBabe
Summary: PWP PruAus. Short story about Prussia and Austria taking their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, it gets a little bumpy.


**[A/N Oh, hey there. Just a friendly little author's note to remind you that what you're about to read is smut. Yaoi. You know the drill. Don't like, don't read. Have a nice day.]**

Oh it was too much. Roderich's five senses were being flooded, overloaded. How was he supposed to think like this? Gilbert's hands were everywhere—running up his shirt, down his pants, ghosting over his nether regions. The sounds of their combined gasps and choked moans overpowered the silence of Roderich's living room. Gilbert's taste was strong in Roderich's mouth as their tongues lazily entwined. He could smell Gilbert too, a combination of old spice and the ever present vague undertone of beer. Roderich lazily watched Gilbert, too, as he sucked on his chest and neck, leaving behind careless red welts.

So, as you can see, Roderich had other things on his mind. And really, it's harder than you would think to recall unimportant things when someone was sucking on your nipple. Because surely nothing could be as important as the here and the now.

Gilbert was dry humping him now while simultaneously ravaging Roderich's neck and stroking his shaft. Letting out a reckless moan, Roderich threw his head back and felt his glasses become skewed. Ah, he was so close. He was enjoying the familiar warmth welling up in his lower half when his eyes suddenly snapped open. Oh, yes. He had meant to tell Gilbert…

Roderich had been more than a little skeptical when they had started their relationship. How could one as brash and senseless as Gilbert be a suitable companion to the reserved and shy Roderich Edelstein? _I don't know why I agreed to go out with him, _Roderich had thought angrily after he had hung up the phone, _he's just going to mock me the whole time. Worse—he'll be nice until he gets into my pants then he'll dump me—THEN mock me. _

But much to Roderich's surprise, Gilbert, well, he was still _Gilbert_ but he wasn't as Gilbert-ey as Roderich had feared. If you know what he's getting at. _Of course_ you know what he's getting at—Prussia's antics are quite well known. Infamous if you will.

But anyways, much to Roderich's surprise, Gilbert, well, he was still _Gilbert _but he wasn't as Gilbert-ey as Roderich had feared. He was actually kind of… sweet. Roderich mentally rolled his eyes at the thought. Somehow, despite all odds, yes, PRUSSIA and SWEET could be used in the same sentence—by people who weren't Gilbert at that!

We're talking bouquets of flowers and shy kisses under the porch awning sweet. And of course, in the face of such undeniable charm Roderich felt himself falling just a little bit for the Prussian.

Perhaps what had surprised Roderich most of all was how slow Gilbert was taking things. Honestly, Roderich had been bracing himself to fend off the unavoidable sexual advances that were sure to come even as early as the first date. However, Gilbert had surprised him. They hadn't even fooled around until three months after they started dating.

Now, the pair has been dating a little over six months and Roderich was finally ready to take things a step forward. That's what he had been meaning to tell Gilbert before things had gotten so heavy.

"G-Gilbert…." Roderich began. He then realized that he had moaned the name instead of saying it. Gilbert took it as a sign to stroking him faster.

"No, Gilbert! I-I have something to tell you, ah!" If his boyfriend would only stop for one damned second!

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Still, he didn't stop his hand or body from continuing its rhythm.

"Nnngh. I want you," Roderich panted. Gilbert muffled a moan in response. Ok, clearly this was getting them nowhere. Except off that is. [A/N *cue ba-dum-cha! of comedy snare drum*]

"Gilbert, I want you. I'm ready. I want to have sex with you." Austria should be ashamed of the words tumbling out of his mouth. To actually say the word—_oh my! _It's just not something prudes like him do! But at this point and time he was too far gone to care.

"Roddy, ah, I can't stop now…. So close, ngh!" After a few more thrusts into Roderich's leg Gilbert came with shaky breath. Feeling the wetness seeping into his pants and Gilbert resuming his pumping sent Roderich over the edge as well. He clung to Gilbert as he rode out his orgasm.

After Roderich caught his breath he felt a little disappointed. He really had been hoping to go all the way. But then again it was probably his fault for not mentioning it earlier. Next, he felt horribly embarrassed as he watched Gilbert wipe the semen off of his hand. Gilbert caught his gaze and grinned impishly. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Gilbert brought his hand to his mouth and licked a little of the milky liquid off. Roderich was immediately aghast. "Ugh. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Haha, I just can't help it, Roddy. You taste so delightful."

"Stop," Roderich said, shoving Gilbert, who was laying between his legs. It was an awkward fit on the couch but neither of them minded terribly.

"Next time," Roderich sighed, tiredness overtaking him. It was pretty late, after all. "Next time I want to go all the way with you. I'm," he paused to yawn, "ready." Gilbert said nothing and Roderich let his drowsiness overtake him. How like Gilbert to just fall asleep in the middle of his sentence.

XxXxX

"Hehehe. Well, well, well, Roddy. It looks like you have a bit of a problem." Roderich blushed and looked away. Gilbert chuckled before palming his boyfriend's erection through his pants. Taking Roderich's gasps as a sign to continue he unzipped the pants that dared to stand his way and roughly pulled them down. Roderich risked a peek just in time to see Gilbert lowering his head to suck at the tent in his boxers.

The sight of seeing his boyfriend doing something so utterly lewd made Roderich even more aroused. It never failed. Any amount of messing around caused him to become embarrassed. It just wasn't the kind of thing respectable people did, was it? Well, of course it was but if you were truly respectable then you were expected to be appalled at the whole process. Which, if you thought about it, was counter intuitive. It couldn't be helped, though. It was just in Roderich's nature and upbringing to be constantly uptight. But maybe for once he could just let go. It would take a lot of effort but perhaps it would be worth it.

Gilbert, on the other hand, had no second thoughts on anything. He clearly wasn't embarrassed by sex. Must be a German thing. Roderich heard that the Germans could get up to some pretty suspect shit—Ludwig and Gilbert included.

Gilbert sat up. Roderich felt a slight chill on his nether regions since they were now quite lonely. Looking down he saw a large wet spot where Gilbert's mouth had been. Oh my. That's just—well, actually pretty hot.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Roderich panted. "I want to be with you." He half expected Gilbert to sling him over his shoulder and sprint down the hall towards the bedroom. Instead, his love interest frowned. "I don't have any condoms," he said finally. "That's ok. I'm sure I won't mind," replied Roderich.

Gilbert floundered. "I don't have any lube." Roderich caught his hesitation and frowned. "Can't we use something else, Gil?"

Gilbert laughed breezily. "Let's not worry about it today. I wouldn't want to hurt you. Hehe. I'll make sure to buy some tonight. For now let's just finish what we started," he gave Roderich a cheeky wink before pulling down Roderich's underwear and going down on him.

Roderich couldn't do anything but gasp as a hot, wet mouth engulfed him. Still, he couldn't forget that feeling at the back of his mind that something was off. This bothered him terribly.

XxXxX

Tonight is the night. Everything is going to go perfectly. A whole week's worth of planning has gone into this one night. Not just any old planning, mind you. _Austrian_ planning. With means it is pretty damned efficient and stylish. Bam.

Roderich and Gilbert went out for a lovely dinner at a cute little French place Elizaveta had told everyone about at the last world meeting. It was a pretty nice little place and the food was great, but somehow Roderich thought it was the gay bar on the other half of the restaurant that drew Elizaveta more than the food.

After that they went back to Roderich's place and watched a horror movie. It's Gilbert's favorite genre but truthfully Roderich didn't mind it too terribly either. They had fun yelling at the questionable plot and clueless characters. Gilbert thought it would be hilarious to dump a full bowl of popcorn over Roderich's head. _Honestly, _Roderich thought irritably as he shook kernels out of his shirt, _he's like a child sometimes. _

After the movie they got ready and went to bed. Gilbert often stayed over at Roderich's house. He claimed he could never get a good night's sleep between Italy and Germany's fighting and sexing. From observing the duo at world functions and private gatherings, Roderich could believe it.

As soon as the lights were out and they were comfortably situated, Roderich sprung his plan. He rolled over so that he was tucked into Gilbert's chest. He gave a contented sigh as Gilbert wrapped his arms around him. Next, Roderich tilted his head up to kiss Gilbert. His partner kissed him back leisurely. Roderich let his lips part, prompting Gilbert to deepen the kiss. It was getting a little hot here. Roderich let his hand roam over Gilbert's chest before breaking away and whispering in his ear "let's fuck."

Gilbert sighed indulgently and nipped at Roderich's jaw. "I'd love to. But I'm so tired. How about a rain check, love?"

The mood was instantly killed. Roderich was instantly pissed. All the planning he had put into making the perfect evening. All of the suspicions he tried not to entertain but failed. As usual, Gilbert was making a mess of everything.

Pushing Gilbert's chest away angrily, Roderich sat up and flicked the bedside light on. Roderich was sitting up angrily, his arms crossing his chest and a death stare on his face. He was going to get some fucking answers. Oh, yes, he was going to get them _right now. _Gilbert looked confused. "What?" he asked nervously, clearly startled by Roderich's quick change of mood.

"Gilbert, what's the meaning of all this. Oh, come now, don't act like you don't know what I mean. Why won't you have sex with me?"

Gilbert laughed confidently, "What? You think that I don't want to do it with you? You're wrong, Roddy. I'd love to fuck you raw but shouldn't we wait for the right time? I'm too tired tonight." Oh, Roderich was definitely not buying this bravado bullshit. He saw what Gilbert was doing. He was downplaying the situation, making it seem like Roderich was totally overreacting. _He's trying to make me feel embarrassed for yelling over something that's no big deal. He can be so manipulative sometimes. What scares me is that he's so good at it. _

"Bullshit. I don't believe you. Gilbert, you're a horn dog. I know that, you know that, every fucking country who will listen to you talk knows that. You have one more chance to explain yourself."

Gilbert became quite serious and stiff. "I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about, Roderich. I don't know what's got you riled up so suddenly but—"

"There's somebody else, isn't there? Isn't there? That's why you won't fuck me. You don't _want _to fuck me. You want to fuck whoever it is you have on the side. How about you man the fuck up and just break up with me? I don't need you sticking around because of some twisted sense of pity or sick satisfaction you get from sticking around."

"What? I-no!" Gilbert scrambled. But Roderich wouldn't listen. He threw back the covers and got out of bed. Standing tall he pointed towards the door and yelled, "get _the fuck _out."

Gilbert leapt up and moved towards Roderich. "Roddy, no! I'm not cheating on you. I'd never do that. I'm not here out of pity either. I just—argh. How did this get so out of control? Roddy, just sit down. Please. Let me explain myself." Roderich had half a mind to just storm out of the room but something in the look on Gilbert's face stopped him. _ Ok, I'll give him one more chance… _

Roderich took a seat at the foot of the bed. Gilbert sat down beside him, letting out a long breath as he looked straight forward. "The truth is, I'm too scared to do it with you."

"I—you're—_what?"_ Roderich asked incredulously.

"I've never been, yanno, with a man before." Gilbert was still not meeting his boyfriend's gaze. "I didn't want to hurt you or give you a bad time." Gilbert was running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"So that's what this is about?" Roderich said slowly. "You're inexperienced and you didn't want to tell me? It took me breaking up with you to make you share your problem with me?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it—" 

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Roderich interjected angrily. "You're such a dumbass." Roderich turned and shoved Gilbert down on the bed angrily. Gilbert looked up, surprised and Roderich looked back, extremely pissed. Roderich was straddling his waist now, making a motion to pin Gilbert's wrists down.

He stayed like that, angrily leaning over Gilbert, panting a little from his emotions, for awhile before he let go of Gilbert, pushing his wrists away like they disgusted him. Shimmying himself back a little, Roderich then sat on Gilbert's hips and began to unbutton his night shirt with angry flicks and twists of his pianist's fingers. Gilbert was too stunned to say anything. Roderich was soon done with the shirt and turned his attention to raking his fingernails harshly up and down Gilbert's chest. Going up one final time, Roderich stopped and began to play with his nipples. Gilbert moaned a little, helplessly being turned on by his suddenly dominate partner. Roderich looked up at him sharply when he heard the noise. His face was still angry, pissy, and that confused Gilbert.

Roderich ripped his pants off next, tsking and saying "No underwear. How typical," in a bland, disapproving voice. Gilbert didn't even realize that he was beginning to get hard until Roderich bumped his crotch while he removed his own clothes. Once Roderich was naked he gripped Gilbert's penis firmly and began to stroke it hard, his face indifferent. The only clue that Gilbert had letting him know that Roderich was aroused too was his weeping erection.

Hands leaving Gilbert suddenly, Roderich rolled off of his partner and opened the night table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and Gilbert's eyes widened. _Oh my goodness, Roderich is going to _fuck_ me. I never thought I would be bottom. _

To Gilbert's surprise, when Roderich was done slicking his fingers he set to work prepping himself. Roderich gave a sigh that sounded like annoyance as he stretched himself. Finally, he was ready. He spread a little of the lube on Gilbert's erection. Gilbert shuddered as his boyfriend's hand caressed his hot flesh.

Roderich climbed back upon Gilbert. "Ready?" he asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before slowly sinking down on Gilbert's erection. Roderich hissed and he slowly sheathed himself. He stopped a moment to get used to the feeling, balancing himself on Gilbert's chest. Finally, he looked Gilbert in the eye and his expression was no longer one of anger or indifference. Giving an encouraging little half smile Roderich began moving. Gilbert reached out for him and pulled Roderich into a rough kiss.

Clumsily, Gilbert began moving his hips, faltering until he found his rhythm. Roderich rocked back on him as he pushed up and soon they were moving faster. The obscene slap of their flesh caused Roderich to blush prettily, still ever so modest even when in such an intimate situation. Gilbert smiled a little at this. This is the Roderich he was familiar with. The Roderich who put up with him and trusted him and maybe even loved him. How much of a fool Gilbert felt then, knowing that he had kept his secrets and fears from his lover to protect his pride. _I really am a dumbass,_ he though.

He didn't have time to dwell on the issue as he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, his smoking hot boyfriend riding him hard. Dayum!

Taking a little bit of initiative, Gilbert reached up and pumped Roderich's neglected erection. They couldn't continue their pace much longer. Roderich gave in first, spilling his seed on their stomachs. Gilbert wasn't far behind as he felt Roderich orgasm around him. Pushing his hips up one last time he came hard. Roderich lay on Gilbert's chest for a moment, catching his breath.

Finally, they were rested enough to disentangle themselves. Gilbert didn't let Roderich go far, however. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful lover and kissed Roderich's nose. "I hope you were paying attention," Roderich said, too tired now to put up as stern of a front as he would have liked, "because next time I am _not_ doing all of the work, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Gilbert chuckled. "Does this mean you forgive me then? Because I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I really am a dumbass."

"I forgive you," Roderich said drowsily. "Just promise me that you won't keep things from me anymore? You can trust me, Gilbert. I'm here for you—I _want_ to be here for you."

"I won't," Gilbert promised quickly. "I've learned my lesson. Besides, how could you ever think that I would cheat on you?"

"Hmm… I dunno. I guess I just feel like it's too good to be true, you wanting me and all. Something like that. I'm really tired now. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

Gilbert smiled and kissed his lover goodnight. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight," Roderich yawned.

Gilbert wrapped his arms snuggly around Roderich. Feeling content he kissed the top of roderich's head one last time before allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

**[A/N B'awww! Goodness, that fluffy ending surprised even me! :3 :3 :3 I am rather please with how this one turned out :D :D :D :D hehehehe.**

**Yeah… so this is… yeeeeah. Fun fact, kiddies, I wrote this story because I'm pissed at some people in my life right now and what better to take your mind off of things than writing dubious smut? **

**Reviews, please. Tell me how I did—what you liked, didn't like. I'm really new to this whole smut-tastic writing thing so I could definitely use the critique. Thanks for reading!] **


End file.
